Heart's Felt Love : Mission, Protect The Waterfall Village
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Team 7, along with Kana, were assigned a C-rank mission escorting a ninja named Shibuki, (A nervous and cowardly man) to his home Takigakure, Soon a rouge-ninja named Suien assualted the viilage to get his hands on a new power, The Hero's Water. Can Kana and Team 7 defeat Suien to save the villagers and will Shibuki finally step up as a leader? Sasuke x Oc x Naruto


The team, led by Kakashi-sensei, walked through the forest, as they escorted a ninja named, Shibuki. Kana stood next to him. Her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with front bangs. It was quiet and peaceful in the forest, as if on cue a small flock of birds flew overhead, screeching. Shibuki gasped and screamed, falling back and shielding his body. The team stopped and looked at him.

"It as only a bird," Naruto stated. Shibuki quickly hid himself behind Sakura and Kana.

"I know! I know what it was," Shibuki shouted back. He was a nervous man, so how he was able to lead a village confused them. Kana smiled down at him and held out her hand. "It's okay, we're almost there," He nodded, grabbing her hand and stood up. He squeezed it a little and blushed. "You have really soft hands," Kana smiled at him again.

'_Grrrr….How dare he flirt with Kana!,' _Naruto growled in his head stomping his feet in the dirt.

They kept walking through the forest, the sound of water was heard, the more they kept walking the louder it got. They reached the edge of a river, where a large waterfall was. It was loud and very large, larger than other waterfall they've seen. It reached almost up into the sky.

Naruto gasped. "Now that's what I call a waterfall!,"

"Yes, it's quite impressive isn't it," Kakashi said.

"I've take it that means we've arrive," Sasuke said.

"Yep,"

Their walk continued as they made there way around the lake. Their eyes still fixated on the water. Suddenly a high-pitched voice shouted. "Lord Shibuki!," A small girl with brown hair in pigtails and in a pink dress. The older boy with black hair and with a green bluish shirt with a big collar, ran towards them.

"Now, now, keep your distance show a little respect to your village leader," He crossed his arms and looked down at them. "Sorry, I don't have time to play with you right now,"

"But that's not why we're here," He pointed to the lake. "We're suppose to pick up the trash by the shore,"

"Mother's making us pick up every piece of it," The tiny girl finished. He nodded, "I see, well look, I've brought you some help," He turned to Naruto, Sasuke, Kana and, Sakura. "These ninja have come from the hidden leaf village,"

Naruto put his hands up in front of him. "Hey Hey, Whoa, we really do-,"

"We'll pay you for your time, just think of it as part of the mission,"

Naruto's face turned red. "Hey! Do we look like Garbage men to you?!, you gotta be crazy!,"

The children walked up to them.

"Are you really ninja?!,"

"Yeah we could really use your help!, the current is strong at the edge, it can be really scary," Kana touched Naruto's shoulder. "Come on Naruto, it'll be really quick and a super fast ninja like you could clean it up in two seconds," She blushed, clearly lying. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and his cheeks turned a soft pink. "Well if you put it that way Kana,"

Kakashi smiled. "Well this would be an addition to your escort fee," Shibuki nodded.

"So our bodyguard duty is over?," Sasuke asked. "Yeah," Shibuki said. "I'm home now, safe and sound,"

"Alright then, lets start phase two of the mission,"

Kana walked over to the garbage bag and placed dozens of trash pieces into it. "Wow, Kana you got a lot," She smiled down at the girl. "I like cleaning so this is easy," A hawk swooped past Kana. She watched it fly over Shibuki, who ducked down nervously again. It came down on Kakashi who held his arm out for it. "Don't worry, it's just a messenger from the Hidden Leaf Village," He took a note from the hawks foot. He opened it and read it over, "Hmm…Someone's looking for me,"

"Are you leaving Kakashi?," Kana asked with a worried expression on her face. "Yep, but you and the others can stay," Kana nodded. "Hey guys!,"

They turned to him. "I hate to miss out on all the fun, but I've got to get back to the village,"

"Has something happened?," Sakura asked. "They've called an emergency session of the jonin counsel, you all follow once your done here,"

"Got it," Sasuke said.

"Hehe! They can go with you, the future Hokage can do this all by himself!," Kakashi stood up and grabbed his bag. "Yeeeaah, right, I'll see you all when you get back," He suddenly leaped into the forest and vanished.

The little girl turned to her brother. "So um…Whats a Hokage,"

Naruto answered quickly. "The Hokage is what we call the leader of our village, he's the one responsible for protecting it," He smiled proudly and put his hands on his hips. "You know the number one ninja that everyone else looks up to and adores and stuff,"

"Oh you mean like Lord Shibuki right?,"

"Shibuki?," Naruto said with his voice filled with disgust. "Uh No, no comparison, we're talking about a real hero, you know one like me," Kana sighed. "I think I used the wrong words earlier," She put her finger to her chin as the children became agitated. "No, he's just an airhead," Sasuke said walking up to her.

"Don't you make fun of Lord Shibuki!,"

"Just because he's not the bravest person in the world doesn't mean he's not a hero to us, he's a lot tougher than he looks," The little girl pushed Naruto away. "He's tougher than **you** are," She exclaimed. Naruto fell over a few feet and he gasped. Just a few feet in front of him was dog poop. He stepped in it. Naruto screamed and lifted his foot into the air. "Oh no! Dog doodie," The children laughed and pointed at him.

Sasuke closed his eyes frowned. _'What a loser'_

Sakura clenched her fist and glared at him. _'I'm embarrassed to belong to the same village'_

"Why does this always happen to me!," Naruto shouted. Kana pressed her lips together, to keep from laughing.

"Sasuke, we're almost done, why don't we wrap it up," Kana said with a few giggles escaping her. "Yeah, almost done Sakura?," She nodded.

Naruto fell to the ground. He sighed of relief. "Man, I thought we'd never get done," his stomach suddenly growled. "My empty stomach," Kana crouched down in front of him. "How about when we get home, I'll treat you to some ramen?,"

"Yes!,"

"If your done then you can go!," Shibuki shouted.

"Say what?,"

"You heard me, if your done then you can go away," Shibuki growled. Annoyed Sasuke turned away. "Alright then, come on,"

"What a jerk! How ungrateful can you get!?," Naruto shouted.

"I'll say, at least you could've thanks us for all we've done!," Sakura shouted. Shibuki and Naruto growled in each others faces. Kana sighed and got in between them. "Naruto, let's just go already,"

"Fine! That's just fine, It'll be a pleasure," Naruto grabbed Kana's wrist and nearly dragged her off her feet as he stomped away.

"Thanks a lot Kana and Naruto! See ya later bye," The little girl shouted. "Yeah! Yeah," He said waving them off.

"Mother!," They all turned around. A woman limped toward them. "Lord Shibuki! It was awful,"

"What is it? What happened?,"

"They attacked without warning," She managed to say before falling over, exposing a kunai in her back. Kana ran towards her along with everyone else.

"Her wound isn't serious, she's jut fainted," Kana reassured. She gently pulled it out and placed her hand over her wound. Closing her eyes, a green light flashed from her hand and the wound. "There, she'll wake up later,"

"We have to get to the village!,"

"No that's not a smart idea," Sasuke said.

"She said they attacked without warning," Naruto looked down at the woman.

"But how, how can anyone even find the village?," Shibuki was shaking with confusion on his face. "Sakura take the children and the woman away,"

She nodded. "How can they do this to her?," The little girl cried. Naruto stood up and shouted at Shibuki. "Are you just gonna stand there and do nothing? Show us the way to your village!,"

"And what so you can help?," He shouted back. Kana growled and stood between them . "You guys! Stop fights now's not the tim-," Sasuke threw himself on the three of them and they crashed to the ground. "Wh-What the hell was that for?," Naruto snapped as he lifted his face from the dirt. "Just stay down." He instructed.

Kana held her face. _'Tsk, it hurts! Heavy, your too heavy Sasuke,' _He leaped off of them and they rolled over to watch him.. Suddenly four ninja came from the waterfall. They threw dozens of kunai. Sasuke pulled out his giant shuriken. "Demon wind shuriken," He threw it and it blew back the flying kunai. It came back down towards the ninja and quickly split in two. It slashed three of them. The fourth one fell back onto the rock and ran dashed into the waterfall. Sasuke grabbed the shuriken. "I got all of them but one," Sakura gasped and clasped her hands. "He's so cute when he's all steely eyed like that,"

"Lord Shibuki!," The young boy ran over to the man as he was crouched in a ball and shaking. He quickly sat up. "It's nothing, I was just excited that's all," Kana sighed, now she was starting to get worried. Sasuke came out of the water. "Okay now that we're in this, we're going to see it through to the end, it's a whole new mission," Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and cheered. "Yeah a whole new mission,"

"That means it new combat training right Sasuke?!," Sakura and Kana sighed as they watched the excited blonde.

They looked at the waterfall. "These natural surrounding served as a barrier, it protected our village, the only way in is through the waterfall,"

Sasuke, Naruto, Kana and, Shibuki stood on a large rock. "Is there really an entrance down there?," She asked.

"You must never reveal the secret to anyone,"

"We won't we promise," She reassured. They ran along the cliff and behind the waterfall.

They entered a large cave and hid behind a rock. "Kana, be careful," Shibuki said. She gave him a confused look but then nodded. Shibuki walked over to a large pond and Kana followed closely. "Come on!," He shouted and dove in. They quickly followed Shibuki into the water and through a long cave.

The four lifted their heads over water and observed their surroundings. An incredibly large tree stood in front of them. They swam to shore, Naruto gawked at the village_. 'Something isn't right, where is everyone?'_ Kana thought to herself. As if thinking alike, Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto into the water. "Naruto! Go find Shibuki and get him to safety while Sasuke and I hold these guys off," Kana shouted. Four ninja began to descend on Sasuke and Kana. They dodged it and leaped into the air. "Get going," Sasuke shouted. Naruto nodded and turned to find Shibuki gone, he growled and swam away. A bald ninja grabbed Kana's arm. She grabbed his wrist and brought her knee to his temple. He was quickly sent flying, Sasuke quickly formed his hand signs and blew a large ball of fire. Burning the rest of them. They fell from the air and stood next to each other.

"Oooh, nice teamwork," Sasuke pushed Kana back and he was wrapped in rope made of water. "Sa-Sasuke!,"

"Didn't think it would be this easy did ya?,"

"Should we cut him in half of let him suffer first," Kana flinched and stood up in the blink of an eye, "Release him!," Her eyes flashing red. She lunged at the female. "She's fast…!,"

Kana suddenly let out an ear piercing shriek as she fell to the ground. "Kana!," Sasuke shouted. "They'll come in handy," A man said with grey hair and a scarf over his forehead.

"Who are you!? What did you do to her?!,"

"I just sent an electric shock throughout her body, now it's your turn," He smirked and Sasuke screamed before passing out. "No…Sasuke," Kana groaned before her vision went black.

Sasuke struggled against the wire as he hung from a tall arc. "Forget it, even if you try an escape jutsu, that wire will cut both your arms off," Sasuke clenched his teeth and looked below him. Kana laid still unconscious. Suien sat next to her unconscious form. "If you hurt her I swear," He just chuckled and stood up.

"Shibuki! Come on out, don't be shy and bring the Hero's Water with you! Don't let this village suffer anymore because of you!,"

Silence.

"If you don't come out! I'll start killing your villagers! Painfully and slowly, one by one!," Kana opened her eyes. Her vision blurry, she managed to sit up. "Kana! Are you alright?," She looked up. "Sa-Sasuke?! Are you okay? Why you miserable dog!," Kana growled. He smirked and turned to her. He grabbed her ponytail and lifted her to her feet. "No! Kana!," Sakura shouted as he pulled her into the center of the villagers, they were all tied up. Sakura and the children were sitting tied up against the tree,. "I'll start with her first!,"

"Shibuki! I told you before my patience is without limits!,"

"Tch," Sasuke growled and he shuffled a little in his ropes. Kana bit her lip. "I'll give you one more minute!,"

Everyone was silent.

"20 seconds!,"

Kana gasped as the kunai pressed to her throat.

"10 seconds!

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat.

"Times up!,"

"Hey!," The all looked up at the voice. Standing on top of a tree branch stood Naruto. "Let go of Kana! Naruto Uzumaki has arrived," Kana let out the breathe she was holding. "Naruto…,"

He leaped from the tree and grabbed a vine. He swung from it and smirked. "Your about to see…My secret technique," The vine snapped and Naruto fell from it and into the water. Kana sighed. _'Never mind…,'_

"He's such a loser," Sasuke stated.

'_There he goes trying to make us look good again,' _Sakura thought.

"Ha-ha tough luck, that's what you get for trying to play hero," The masked ninja said. "Hey! Who's playing, I am a hero, as soon as I get out of here I'll prove it,"

"Hmp, I ask for the hero's water and I get a runt with delusions of grandeur," Suien lifted the kunai. "This time will show you that I'm serious," Naruto's eyes widen and in an instant he flew from the water and pushed Kana out of Suien's arms. Kana gasped as everyone watched in horror as the kunai dove into his back. "Na-Naruto!," Kana screamed as he landed next to her. The masked man walked over to Naruto and laughed. "You really don't learn do you? What kind of hero are you now?,"

"Release him!," Suien grabbed Kana's hair. "Come here, I'm not done with you," Kana struggled as he pulled her to his chest. The masked man turned Naruto around and punch him in the stomach, sending him flying. Naruto growled and held his stomach in pain.

"Hold on, he was the ninja with Shibuki, maybe he can tell us where he is if we're persuasive enough,"

"Yeah like I'll ever tell,"

The grey haired man kicked him in the back and Naruto rolled over. "Stop it! Your hurting him!," Kana shouted. The grey haired man chuckled and stepped on Naruto's wound over and over.

The woman walked over and picked up Naruto by his collar. "If you talk we'll let you live for a while,"

Naruto smirked. "Ha lady your going to regret this!,"

Sasuke growled. "Naruto!,"

"No! Stop it, stop it! Your going to kill him," Sakura shouted. The masked man stepped on Naruto's back again."You see, there is no hero in this village,"

"Yes there is, Lord Shibuki is our hero," The children spoke up. "Hahaha Shibuki? A Hero? Not the Shibuki I know, he's a coward and he's weak,"

"Just wait until Lord Shibuki get's here he'll tear you to pieces!,"

"Yeah to pieces," Suien laughed and pointed the kunai at Kana's throat. "Let me show you what kind of hero Shibuki really is!,"

"Ka-Kana, get your filthy hands off her!," Naruto shouted only to be silenced by the grey haired man with is foot to his back again. "Your about to do for this village because he's only worried about saving himself than you people,"

Suddenly a water tornado appeared from behind the three ninja and knocked them off Naruto one by one. They fell to the ground and the water dispersed. "Im-impossible," The woman said.

Shibuki stood, his chakra visible, "Let them go you coward, you wanted me right? So here I am,"

"Lord Shibuki," The villagers exclaimed. Suien's ninja flew at him. "Water Style : Water Dragon Jutsu!," The water rose up from behind him and ate the ninja, quickly going back into the water.

"Well, well it's been a long time Shibuki,"

"You haven't changed a bit,"

He chuckled. "Impressive Chakra, I take it you drank from the hero's water,"

"I did,"

"Not all of it I'm sure, where's the rest?,"

"It's to late for you, I'm going to defeat you here and now,"

"Haha quite the little hero, you're aware of what happens to those who drink the hero's water, you of people should know that,"

"We'll find out, take this, Hidden Water Style Blade," Suien quickly formed a water blade as well. Kana took this a her chance to attack. She brought her head down and swung her head up to his nose and a crack was heard. Suien howled in pain, Kana ran from his arms and towards Sakura and the children.

Shibuki charged ast Suien while he was holding his nose. Suien quickly gained his composure.

They clashed. "Your chakra may have increased but your moves haven't gotten any better, you've left your guard right open, just like you always did!," Suien knocked Shibuki's sword out of his hand and stabbed him through the abdomen. Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Shibuki slowly fell to the ground. Kana narrowed her eyes. _'I can heal him, this wire! Dammit!,'_

"You haven't changed a bit either Shibuki, you never showed much ability, you were weak then and your weak now," He kicked him onto his back. Suien opened his shirt and pulled out a bottle. "How convenient, I have the hero's water at last!," Suien smirked and opened the top taking large gulps of the water. "Oh sorry I guess I don't know my own strengthen," He said as he pushed Shibuki into the ground more and more. "Haha, did I just hear a rib crack? You should be honored Shibuki, you'll be the first demonstration of my real power,"

Naruto threw kunai past Suien and he turned to him. "You amateurs' are all the same, you think if you say it , it makes you so," Naruto stood to his feet. "I'm going to make you eat those words,"

"Sakura! Please help me," Sakura turned around, Kana and Sakura were back to back and Sakura pulled a kunai from the holster in her pocket. She began to cut it quickly.

"How about this?! Shadow Clone Jutsu!," There were five Naruto's now.

"Na,"

"Ru,"

"To,"

Attempting to do the Uzumaki Barrage, Suien's Chakra was to thick to get through. "It doesn't matter how many you multiply, 100 times 0 is still 0," Suien sent Naruto flying with his chakra. Naruto crashed into the large tree. Kana growled "You bastard!," She charged towards Suien he laughed. "You? Well I'll get my payback for you almost breaking my nose!,"

Kana swung her fist. "You'll pay! I'll make you pay!," Kana shouted. Every punch she threw didn't get past his wall of chakra. "How, when can't even lay a scratch-," Her fist finally punched him in the mouth Kana brought her knee up to his stomach. "You're the real coward!," She punched him in the back "That was for Shibuki," Suien flew to the ground. He wiped the blood from his mouth and he growled. "You little wench!," Kana gasped as he flew towards her as she was still in mid-air. Suien was fast. A Giant Shuriken flew in-between them, Sasuke smirked. Kana landed on the branch of the giant tree. "Ha what was that? You trying to save-Where did you come from?," Naruto leaped from the tree and landed a punch across his cheek. Suien flew into the water. "I came from up the tree, it's hollow all over,"

"Naruto be careful he's still powerful!," Sasuke stated. "I know,"

"He's coming!," Sasuke and Kana moved out of the way. "Naruto!," Kana shouted as Suien punched him, sending him across the lake. "I'll just kill you lot!," He shouted.

"I wouldn't count on it!," Sasuke activated his Sharigan. "Fire Style : Phoenix Flower Jutsu,"

Suien brought up a wall of water but as the water extinguished the fire kunai were flying beneath the flames. Suien gasped and quickly deflected it with his chakra. Kana took this chance and attacked him again. She spun and landed a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Suien coughed up blood and flew into the water again. He came back up quickly. "You brats…Are getting a little over confident," Kana and Sasuke stood in front of him. They stood in the center of the lake. "Looks like you're the one who's over confident," Sasuke stated. "We all know that drinking the hero's water makes a person stronger, the thing is…it's not the same as real strength, just look at you, your already out of breathe," Sasuke's statement angered Suien. "Shut up!," He charged at them. He kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him across the water. "Sasuke! No!," Suien grabbed the hero's water from his pocket and drank more of it. "Kana! Get out of there!," Sasuke shouted. Suien punched her in her stomach. She felt her breathe stop in her throat she and was sent into the air. Sasuke jumped from where he was and grabbed her. She groaned and coughed as she closed her eyes and he felt her body relax in his arms. "Damn it!,"

"Hehe, what do you think of me now?,"

"Not much," Naruto said, as he pulled himself from the rubble. "You called Shibuki weak, and he risked everything to defend his village, even when he knew he wasn't strong, that my friend is what real courage is all about, but you, you get your courage from a jug of water, you think I'm scared of you ninja? Huh? You think I'm scared? I'll show you how scared I am!," Naruto's chakra appeared around him and he flew over the water. They clashed and Naruto pushed him back. "Now! Dragon Flame Jutsu!," Flamed Dragons flew around Suien and flew into the Hero's Water breaking the jug. "No! The Hero's Water!,"

Suien flew into the air. "Go Naruto! Take him out!," Sasuke shouted.

"Like I need you to tell me that,"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!," Over a dozen clones appeared and they flew after Suien. "If that's you want it so be it!," They began to fight, Naruto with the advantage began to beat Suien. "It's over!," He shouted delivering one single blow to Suien. He went crashing through the waterfall. Naruto landed on the shore, Sasuke and Kana smiling at him. "Nice clean up Naruto!," Kana smiled holding her stomach. "Nicely done, Naruto," Embarrassed Naruto rubbed his nose. "Thanks guys,"

The two boys bumped fist. Kana smiled sweetly at them.

The sun was setting and the group stood on the shore in front of the waterfall. "I see, Well you guys had a full day haven't you,"

"Couldn't you pretend you were a little bit impressed," Naruto snapped. "So everything's alright now Shibuki?," Sakura asked. "I'm fine, thank you for healing me Kana,"

"Yeah, and since you drank that crazy water stuff you survived, if that doesn't mean your meant to be the leader of this village that I don't know what is,"

"Actually, I think I'm more of a coward more than I ever was, I was scared out of my mind the whole time,"

"It's okay! You would have been out of your mind not to be,"

"Yeah that's right," The children spoke up. "Thank you!," Kana smiled. "I think it's time that we be on our way," They all began to leave. "Ah! Miss Kana," The little girl shouted. Kana turned to her and bended down. "Yes,"

The girl whispered in her ear and Kana blushed a bit. "Re-really?!,"

"Yup," Kana looked up at Shibuki who jolted. She walked over to him and tip-toed.

Naruto turned around and blushed. "Kana?! What are you doing?," they all turned to see Kana giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thank Lord Shibuki," His face turned a bit red and Kana walked away.

"It's just a peck on the cheek Naruto, jealous?," Sakura teased. "N-no way! Of that guy?!,"

Kana nodded to the girl. "Good-bye," She said before catching up to them. Sasuke looked at her with a look in his eye. "What is it Sasuke?,"

"No-Nothing…," She smiled at him. "Thanks for saving me today," She said. "It was nothing, don't worry about it," Sasuke said. Kana watched him in the corner of her eye and her cheeks turned a small tint of pink. "Hey Kana! Weren't you supposed to treat me to dinner,"

"Ah! That's right!," Kana hurried up to Naruto's side. Sasuke watched the two and clenched his hands in his pocket a bit.

With their mission's complete the team hurried home to enjoy their summer.


End file.
